Hairdo
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: What were to happen if Rex saw Zoe with her hair down and not in pigtails? Then you've come to the right story.


**_Me: Hello there my dinos, I am here with a new RexZo one-shot for you all. I actually got the idea last night while I was searching the wiki for some stuff and I came across a picture of Zoe with her hair down, which lead gave me the idea of Rex seeing Zoe with her hair down since the boys rarely see Zoe without her hair down but in pigtails instead. So let's get's reading now, shall we?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King_**

Saturdays, the best day of the week to relax from shoolor even work as a matter of fact. However for one boy, he's on a mission to deliver some information to the D-Lab. Rex rode his bike up to the entrance of the D-Lab looks extremely annoyed. "The one day I don't have homework is a say I have to go on errands!" He grunts while heading inside the lab.

As he enters the teleporter room, Rex double checks he had everything for Reese. "Okay Reese, I got your files for that…"

Rex was rendered speechless as he gazed upon something breathtaking to him.

…

...

...

His best friend Zoe Drake with her hair down, brushing her hair while humming a tune.

Rex has hardly ever seen Zoe with her hair down, usually her hair was in pigtails. But now getting a glimpse of her hair down, Rex was amazed by her beauty as he starts to fantasize Zoe's looks as he forms a goofy grin.

However, Zoe looks behind her and notices Rex standing at the doorway. Completely shocked and embarrassed, she blushes like mad and shrieks, "REX!" This snaps Rex back into reality. Rex saw Zoe was looking straight at him humiliated and angry, putting the two in an awkward position.

"H-How long were you standing there?!"

"Um...uh...just for a minute or two?"

"AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO OF SAID ANYTHING?!"

"W-Well...I…"

"Oh, forget it!" Zoe was clearly irritated as she puts her hair back into pigtails like normal. She then walks up to Rex with a serious look on her face, in which clearly frightens Rex quite a bit. "Don't you DARE tell anyone what you saw. Got it?" Rex nods slowly as Zoe storms out in a huff. Rex didn't mean to upset Zoe like that, plus he thought Zoe looked cute with her hair down. He then sighs, "I was just taken aback by your beauty."

* * *

As Rex enters the backyard of the Taylor's house, Max was playing soccer with Chomp and Ace. He sat on the porch as he thought about what had happened at the D-Lab, he really must of ticked Zoe off for seeing her with her hair down. Of course he should've said something to

Zoe when he saw her, but he couldn't help it if he liked seeing her hair down.

"He shoots the ball into the goal, and…" Max narrates as he kicks the ball at Chomp who misses it, "It's good! Max Taylor wins the game for Team Ole as the crowd cheers him on!"

Rex looks up and saw that Max was pointing to him. Max tells him, "That's you, Rex." While rolling his eyes, Rex weakly cheers, "Ole."

"Is something bothering you Rex?" Max asks.

Rex sinks his head lower, "I really don't want to talk about it Max."

"Hey c'mon Rex. We're best friends, we can tell each other anything." Max said as he sits beside his best friend.

"Well...earlier today when I visited the D-Lab, I kinda… embarrassed Zoe in a way I didn't intend to do." Rex explained, "Right now, she isn't happy with me. Now I don't know what to do, should I just leave her be today or should I go and apologize to her?"

"Well if you ask me I'd say apologize right away, no matter if she's upset. Even if she keeps turning down your apology, it's best to apologize earlier than just to wait."

Rex had to hand it to Max, at times he's not as philosophical but he's a true friend to him and that'll never change.

Rex began smiling. "Thanks Max, I needed that." He said. Max smiled brightly as he did good cheering up Rex. Max then says, "No problem, that's what friends are for." Max held out a fist near Rex, Rex knew what he wanted and he fist bumps Max. "Well I'll be heading to Zoe's, thanks again Max." Rex said as he gets up and heads out.

"No problem." Max called out, "Alright, back to playing-"

 _*POP_ *

After hearing a pop, Max saw Ace had accidentally popped the soccer ball in his mouth. As Ace spits it out, Max was disappointed that the ball popped. "Maybe we should play something that won't break anything." He said.

* * *

Rex has arrived at Zoe's house. He walks up to the door and knocks, upon answering the door was Mrs. Drake. "Oh, hello there Rex." She greets.

"Hi Mrs. Drake, is Zoe here?"

"Yes she is. Come on in, she's in the living room." Mrs. Drake leads Rex inside before closing the door.

In the living room, Zoe was petting Paris who was on her lap. Mrs. Drake enters and says, "Zoe, Rex is here to see you." Rex waves at Zoe as she does the same but more weakly.

"Well, I'm off to walk the neighborhood dogs. If you need anything, Reese will be up in her room." Mrs. Drake informs the kids before leaving the living room. The two D-Team members stood in an awkward silence, not one said or did anything. But Rex then made his way to the couch. "May I sit here?" He points to the seat next to Zoe. Zoe says, "Yeah, sure." Rex sits down as Zoe lets Paris go off and do her own thing. Once again, the two were in an awkward position as they looked away from each other.

Rex breaks the silence by apologizing, "Zoe about what happened at the D-Lab, I'm sorry for intruding."

"No Rex I'm sorry for yelling at you, you didn't nothing wrong. I'm just not used to many people seeing me without my pigtails." Zoe explains. "Well I'd like to say something on my mind if it doesn't offend you." Rex says while blushing slightly, "...I actually thought you looked beautiful with your hair down."

His last comment surprises Zoe. "You...you do?"

Rex nods, "Yeah. I mean it's rare to see your hair down and now that I've actually seen you like that, I really like it a lot." Zoe can't help but blush and smile knowing someone actually likes her hair down.

She then came up with an idea.

"Rex, can you look the other way for a second? I swear it'll be worth it." Zoe asks. "Um, okay?" Rex said as he turns his head away from her. Zoe then begins to undo her pigtails and let her hair down. " _He he says he likes it…_ " She thought to herself then says, "Okay, you can look Rex." Rex turns around and saw Zoe had undid her pigtail and began to blush harder.

Zoe blushed in embarrassment as she asks him, "So...you really like my hair down?"

Rex nods, Yeah, it makes you that much more beautiful to me." Zoe couldn't help but chuckle at that last comment. Zoe scoots closer to Rex with a smug grin on her face. "I bet you want to kiss me, don't you?" She asks. Zow could see she had completely caught Rex off guard as he jumps a little and blushed a deep red all across his face.

"Y...you...you serious?"

"Mm-hmm."

As Zoe climbed up to sit onto Rex's lap, she begins to close the distance between the two. Rex could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. They both pucker up and lean in to seal the deal…

"Dare kiss Zoe Rex, and your butt will be out the door faster than you think."

Rex and Zoe knew who said that, they look off to their left to see Reese beside them with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "And here comes Reese to ruin the mood." Zoe complained. Reese tells her younger sister, "Look Zoe, while mom is gone you are not allowed to be doing these sorts of stuff especially kissing." Zoe rolls her eyes.

But something else caught her eye, Paris was holding in her mouth what looks to be like chewed out black high heels. Zoe knew those were Reese's heels, this gives her a golden opportunity. "Well what's more important, stopping Rex and I from kissing or stopping Paris from chewing your heels?" She asks smugly.

"Wait, what?!" Reese turns around as Paris runs off with her heels upstairs. She chases after the chibi dinosaur while calling out, "Paris, NO! Not my high heels!" Rex and Zoe couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"That'll buy us some time." Zoe said, "Now where were we?"

Zoe and Rex soon enough closed the distance to give each other a gentle kiss. It felt like forever for Rex when it was only for a few seconds. As they depart, the two friends rest on each others foreheads. "Y'know what Rex? I think I'll keep my hair down for you, and only you." Zoe said. Rex replies, "I'd like that a lot, thanks Zoe."

"You're welcome. By the way, you're a nice kisser"

Rex giggled as they continue to stay in their exact position resting on each others foreheads.

 _ **Me: So, what did you think? Let me know if you liked it or not and I shall see you soon. CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


End file.
